Snippets and thoughts
by Ivytika
Summary: This is just a group of chapters following events in Doctor Who starting with "Rose". Each chapter will be made up of characters "thoughts" and feelings in my opinion. Primarily Rose and 9/10 but other characters may make a guest appearance. Not good at descriptions but please read and leave your own thoughts and feelings
1. Chapter 1

"Rose"

Rose awoke to the sound of her usual morning alarm and almost got up until she remembered the other night. The strange mannequin people and the even stranger man who grabbed her hand and told her to run. The man who blew up her work.

No point in getting up then.

She settled back down under her covers and sighed.

She didn't know who he was or where he came from. She didn't honestly know how she felt about the whole situation either. Part of Rose was afraid of the Doctor and part of her hoped she'll see him again but all of her felt confused.

She felt oddly drawn to him. Like a moth to a flame. Rose chuckled slightly at that thought. He blew up her work and part of her didn't want to run away. If anything, she wanted to help him. She didn't know why but looking at that odd man with the leather Jacket and big ears stirred something in her almost like a memory. Almost like she knew him.

Which was impossible of course since she'd never met him before. You don't forget a man like that.

Rose had never thought much of herself. No job. No A-levels. Nothing that really made her special. When the shop dummy was moving towards her a part of her was ready for whatever was to come. When the Doctor saved her, she managed to convince herself it was just a student playing tricks but deep down she knew it was more than that. She knew she was going to die and for just a moment she accepted it.

Until he grabbed her hand.

In that brief moment of contact Rose felt complete. She felt adrenaline and the _need_ to live rush through her. She didn't want that feeling to end. In less than five minutes her whole life was turned upside down. Yeah, she still had her mom and Mickey to take care of and that should've been enough for her. But it wasn't. They were all Rose had ever known and in that last second where she thought she was going to die she realized she wanted more. She wanted to travel and see things and meet people. She wanted to walk in distant lands that she'd only ever seen on T.V. and meet people who she'd only heard of from others.

People like the Doctor. The man that had just happened to be there in the second she needed someone the most. The insane man that ran back into the building after saving her.

And that was truly insane.

If Rose was being honest with herself she'd admit that their quick exchange had changed her life. She'd lost her job and somehow that was a good thing. Maybe she could go to school or find a new job or travel a bit. Get some more life in her before it was over.

And for some unknown reason Rose thought the Doctor could help her with that. If he was still alive of course. But Rose knew he was and he was out there somewhere. She questioned how she could possibly know that but came up empty. She just knew that if he was dead she'd know.

Rose laughed at all the insane thoughts rushing through her head. She didn't know anything about this man and she'd probably never see him again. She had to move on with her life and do what she'd always done. Look out for her mum and Mickey.

Rose sighed and pulled the blankets back over her head. She was just tired.

...

 **First chapter up! I don't know if anyone is reading and Rose and 9/10 fanfiction anymore but I hope so. This chapter is a bit rough and jumpy but hopefully the next few ones will improve. If I get any reviews I'll try and update every day. If not I'll update less :) Thanks all**


	2. Chapter 2

"The end of the World"

Doctor watched as Rose turned and quickly left the room. Oh no.

He stood up straight and followed her after a quick exchange with Jabe who seemed to be taking a photo of him. But he'd deal with that later. Right now, his main priority was checking if Rose was alright.

Walking out of the room he turned to look up and down the hall. Which way had she gone? He picked a random direction and continued to search for the blonde shop girl from London.

Why had he chosen her to come with him? She'd saved his life that was true but there were lots of people who saved his life at one point or another who he didn't want to come with him as much as he wanted Rose. From what he could tell Rose wasn't too unlike any other human on the planet but when he saw her cornered by the shop dummy he'd been overcome with the need to save her. And yeah, he had saved a lot of people over the years but for some reason this girl was different. When he grabbed her hand and ran out of the building with her he couldn't ignore this sense of being complete. It was a feeling that had been long lost to him.

But if Rose had made him feel whole again and happy instead of whatever he had been after the war then why would he bring her here? Why would he bring her to the year 5 Billion to witness the destruction of her own planet? Why not just bring her to some foreign marketplace or some holiday planet or some small planet to see the never-ending sunsets?

He knew why. Well a part of him did but he didn't want to listen to it.

He brought her here because he had seen his own planets destruction. He had seen everything and everyone he had ever known die and he was angry and bitter. He wanted someone who knew what it felt like for him. Sure, it was the year 5 Billion and everyone she had ever known had been long dead but Earth was still her home. Thanks to much money and time it looked just the way it had in her time and that made it harder for her. But he selfishly wanted her to know what it felt like.

Of course, he hadn't planned on that when he brought her here, not consciously at least. But ultimately it was what had happened. Being around Rose had filled a hole in his heart. He hadn't known her long, no time at all really, but just the few hours he had spent with her almost made him forget the rest of his problems. She was there for him without even knowing it. So, he had wanted to be there for her if she needed it.

Maybe watching your planet burn was not the best first trip for a companion. He had hoped that she could do the impossible, to do the thing that he himself hadn't been able to do in all these years and give him the forgiveness he so desperately wanted. Of course, to ask for forgiveness he'd need to talk to her and tell her why he wanted it so much. Somehow, he thought showing her this would make it easier for her to do that and in the end, it would bring them closer. And he definitely wanted that. But maybe this was all too much for her. Maybe she wasn't ready for it. Maybe after this trip is over she'll ask him to take her home. He stopped suddenly as his hearts slammed into his chest.

He would of course take her home if she wanted it.

But it just might break him if she asked. A few hours of knowing this girl and he realized he was so uncontrollably and undeniably dependent on her to make him happy.

She had given his life a new purpose and he wanted her to be there to help him fulfill it. She couldn't leave him yet.

He had to find her and talk to her.

...

 **Right so second chapter is up. I'm so glad that there's people out there like me who haven't quite moved on from these two (Or three? Does 10 count as a different person than 9?) I'm not sure if I got this one right but we'll see what you lot think. Thanks**


End file.
